The Chronicles of Wyrmwick Part 2
by Traithor
Summary: New POV for Lordkat's dnd campaign. Enjoy!


The Chronicles of Wyrmwick Part 2

Dhother's POV

I awoke from my exaustion wonder how I arrived back with the party. Grieg tells me what happened while I was out. I still find it hard to believe that we were atop the Baron's tower. As I look around I can't see Caitlin anywhere nearby. My first thought is perhaps she is flying over the area, scouting for enemies. I ask Denora where she is, only to recieve a sad look and silence. As I am about to ask Grieg, he hand me a letter I recognize as her handwriting. As I read, I grow more and more frustrated, trying to balance my emotion. I should have expected her to pull something like this, with her brash streak and selflessness. I slowly realize her predicament, being the first-born of Bahamut. The one person we can't let them have, and she sacrafices herself for us. I know why she did it. She has the best chance of survival and escape. This does not comfort me in the least, only making me worry more that she will do something even more rash. As I turn the letter over I see elven writing, almost too small to make out. As I read the short sentence, I find myself losing control. I excuse myself from the group, saying I need a few moments to take this all in. As I walk away, I find myself unable to draw breath. As I lean against the tower, I silently sob, cursing whatever fated that she should suffer so much. I fold the note into my pocket, slowly returning to the others. As we set off, I smile a little, thinking of how the Baron's servants have no idea what kind of prisoner they will have. I almost feel slight pity. Almost. _To give up my soul, is to save another's._

Dahl's POV

I feel nothing, only rage and darkness. Those goblins had no idea what I would have done to them had John not restrained me. I knew their taunts to be lies, but the words brought vivid visions of the worst men imaginable, ravaging my wife and daughter, asking them to beg for their lives. I saw nothing but the image, over and over. Had john not grabbed me I would have destroyed them, slowly taking my time to enjoy their screams of agony, a meer second of what my wife and daghter suffered. As we walk by, I focuse my anger and pain into focus and determination. This so called "Goblin King" will beg for death at my hands, with myself willingly happy to oblige. I no longer focus on dying, not with the work I have left to do to cleanse this world of the monster responsible for my suffering. A part of me realizes I long to suffer, to punish myself for what I could have prevented. Yes, I will continue to suffer until my last breath.

Denora's POV

I rest my head on Alperts shoulder, praying to Pelor that he awaken. He has lost so much, only to lose his Caitlin, his reason for living. We will get her back, I have no doubt, but the shock of her capture was too much for him. I tried so hard to help him. trying to save him. As he lays in this coma, I take hold of his hand, quietly sobbing over his sleeping form. There is nothing left I can do but pray he recovers, to hope that Caitlin doesn't lose the man who loved and raised her as his own. I look at Dhother, quietly standing there trying to keep hold on his emotions. I see fear and regret in his eyes, wondering if we should not have told him. He deserved to know, and it's what she wanted. Dhother moves to Alpert's other side, gently grasping his left hand in comfort. Please awaken Alpert, if only to see your daughter once more.

Grieg's POV

A chill goes down my spine at the thought of returning to Redwulf. It has been many years since I had put the past behind me, settling into a new life in Collingrove. To return here, is bringing back memories best left forgotten. I see visions of death, of riots and mayhem. I remember the smell of prison, of the foul odor of unwashed inmates, begging for food and freedom. As we approach the docks, I disguise myself in an effort to blend into the city. I doubt I would be recognized, but I also don't know if there is still a bounty on my head. I cannot risk compromising the group or the mission. My military instincts won't allow me to feel fear of being caught. I hope we make for the tower as soon as possible. I will ignore the visions of my past and look ahead to the future.

John's POV

The tower is destroyed at last. I feel a sense of forboding after the explosion, as if it meant nothing. It was almost too easy, destroying one of the Demon Baron's most fortified towers. Perhaps luck was simply on our side for once. The fates have been unkind as of late, setting us on course to being in the middle of a godly war of which we have no part in. I worry for our party, not wanting to think of when our luck will run out again, sending us into a downward spiral of death and destruction. If there is one thing I know, it's that I will see this through to the end. This isn't just a mission for me anymore, but a calling to protect that which I hold dear. May my flail strike hard in battle, my armor be defend against the mightiest foes, and my spirit never waver from what I know to be right.

Caitlin's POV

The pain from my chest has receded, leaving only rage at what they are doing to this land. The "Baron" has become un unlikely ally, though I will never fully trust him. His story has not moved me in any way. If anything he put himself in this situation. He is a coward, not worthy of the trust of another. I had no doubt that my comrades would follow my instuctions. With only two towers left, I have much faith that I will be rescued in time. I look at the wall, at my carvings to Bahamut. They give me strength, as does the thought of seeing my friends and loved ones again. The high cleric has no clue as to what I can handle. I have suffered like nothing he could imagine, only to become stronger for it, to rise above the sorrow and fly to new heights. With my friends at my side, and my Fathers behind me, there is no limit as to what we will do to rid this land of the evil incarnate. As I continue praying, I relax and steady my breathing, dwelling on what we have done and what we will do. If being a prisoner has taught me anything, it has taught me to be patient.

End


End file.
